Astoria
by LucyImaginativebrunetteWeasley
Summary: Si on avait raconté ça la veille de son entrée à Poudlard, personne n'y aurait cru. Pourtant c'est vraiment arrivé. Astoria a tout sacrifié pour Drago. Sa famille. Ses amis. Ses croyances. Même sa morale. Elle a tout sacrifié par amour. [Drastoria fanfic.]
1. Prologue

_A/N: Il y a pas très longtemps,__ je me suis rendue compte que l'idée que je me suis immédiatement faite de la vie de Tori est complètement différente de celle de tout le monde! Donc j'écris la mienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça a toujours été comme ça dans ma tête. Dès que j'ai su que Drago épousait Astoria._

_Laissez-moi un review et dites-moi ce que vous pensez du prologue!_

_Merci de lire. :)_

**1. Prologue**

- Astoria Greengrass!

La dernière chose qu'Astoria avait vue avant de se diriger vers l'estrade, c'était le sourire encourageant de Daphnée.

Elle s'était assise sur le tabouret, avait coiffé le chapeau et n'avait pas attendu très longtemps.

- SERPENTARD!

Astoria avait vu le sourire de Daphnée devenir une bouche bée. Puis une grimace.

Elle était la première de son immense famille a avoir jamais été envoyée à Serpentard. La plupart été allés à Serdaigle, comme Daphnée, ou à Gryffondor. Il y avait aussi eu quelques Poufsouffle. Mais elle, elle révolutionnait l'histoire de la famille! La jeune fille, à l'époque, aurait trouvé ça très drôle.

Tout le reste s'était enchaîné très vite. Elle avait rejoint la table des serpents, et elle avait été plongée dans une grande conversation avec les fantômes. Jusqu'à ce qu'_il _arrive. Elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué.

Un sourire suffisant éclairé son visage pâle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient si clairs qu'ils paraissaient briller.

Elle n'aurait sû dire ce qu'il avait de si spécial. Pourtant, elle aurait donné cher pour le savoir! Elle avait si souvent cherché la réponse dans l'océan de ses yeux. Tout, chez lui, était incroyablement parfait. De sa démarche à la courbe de son nez. Tout.

Elle avait appris plus tard qu'il s'appelait Drago.

Ce soir là arriva la chose la plus extraordinaire qui était jamais arrivée à Astoria. Drago s'était assis à côté d'elle et, un instant, il avait tourné la tête et lui avait souris. Ce fut ce sourire qui marqua le début de la fin pour Astoria.

Elle avait mangé machinalement, comme un robot. Elle était montée dans son dortoir. Mais, une fois couchée, enroulée dans ses couvertures, tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était les images de Drago marchant vers leurs dortoirs, à côté d'elle.

Si, un jour, on lui avait demandé ce qu'elle se rappelait du jour de sa répartition, la jeune fille aurait répondu, incapable de fournir une autre réponse:

- Drago Malefoy m'a sourit.


	2. Driveway Birch

A/N : Je dois l'avouer. J'ai énormément tardé à mettre ce chapitre, je n'avais ni inspiration, ni review pour m'encourager. Finalement l'inspiration est venue d'un coup, donc la suite ne tardera pas autant.

Petites précisions avant de comencer.

_Une cage à poules _: C'est comme une cage à écureuils quoi. Vous avez certainement déjà vu ce jeu pour enfants. C'est une construction en pleine air, comme une balançoire. C'est des barreaux assemblés, on dirait une cage et les enfants s'amusent à grimper dedans. C'est définitivement le MEILLEUR jeu pour enfants. Malheureusement on en trouve pas beaucoup, les adultes jugent ça " dangeureux ".

_Des Sang-Mêlés à Serpentard _: STOP à cette idée bizarre que seuls les Sang-Purs vont à Serpentard! Bien sûr qu'il y a aussi des Sang-Mêlés! Avoir une "bonne lignée" ne signifie pas "Sang-Purs uniquement". Si vous êtesq rusé, ambitieux et sournois, eh bien vous irez à Serpentard ! Bon d'accord, peut-être pas si vous êtes un Né-Moldu, mais avec les Sang-Mêlés il n'y a pas de problème.

C'est comme Serdaigle! Sont envoyés là-bas ceux qui sont originaux et qui aiment apprendre. Si vous êtes normal mais que vous aimez apprendre, vous irez à Serdaigle quand même! Vous comprenez? Ce n'est qu'un critère il y en a d'autres. Alors s'il vous plaît, par pitié, otez-vous cette idée stupide de la tête! Pour info, Voldemort était un Sang-Mêlé par son père moldu, et dans quelle maison croyez vous qu'il est allé ?

Enfin bref, merci de lire :)

Chapitre un : Driveway Birch

Le taxi les déposa devant le parc avec toutes leur valises. C'éait une petite aire de jeu tapissée d'herbe que le soleil d'automne avait déjà grillée. A gauche, deux grandes balançoires occupaient la plus grande partie du parc. Un petit tobogan était placé à droite, ainsi qu'une rangée de bancs. Et, plus loin, vers le fond, la cage à poules ffrôlait les ronces.

Astoria adorait la cage à poule. Daphnée et elle avait pratiquement passé leur enfance dans le parc, à jouer dans la cage à poule quand tous les autres enfants n'avaient d'yeux que pour les balançoires. C'était, en quelque sorte, ce qui leur avait fait comprendre si tôt qu'elle étaient différentes des autres habitants de Driveway Birch, un petit village moldu des plus tranquilles et des plus insignifiants.

Les deux soeurs commencèrent à remonter l'allée, traînant péniblement leurs valises derrière elles. Malgré le vent glacial, le soleil avait fait sortir les gens de chez eux. Elles croisèrent plusieurs voisins qu'elles saluèrent de loin.

Il leur fallut un quart d'heure avant d'atteindre le numéro quatorze. Eclairée par de légers rayons de soleil, la maison semblait paisible et inabitée. Elles poussèrent la lourde porte de bois et cherchèrent leurs parents du regard.

- On est rentrés ! cria Daphnée tandis que sa soeur déposait sa valise dans l'entrée et s'asseyait dessus.

Quelques instants plus tard leur père sortit de la cuisine. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux en bataille et il avait passé un tablier par-dessus ses vêtements moldus.

- Mes deux petites sorcières préférées ! s'exclama t-il en leur souriant.

Il les prti dans ses bras, ce qui fit rire Astoria.

- On est à peine parties deux mois ! On t'as tellement manqué ?

- Où est maman ? demanda Daphnée en se libérant de l'étreinte de son père.

Ils laissèrent les valises où elles étaient et entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Oh, elle travaille tard aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi je me suis mis à cuisiner..

-...Encore.

- Je deviens très doué ! plaisanta Mr Greengrass.

Il enfila deux moufles ridicules et sortit le plat du four.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit Astoria en se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le placard à assiettes.

- Ce que vous voyez mesdemoiselles, c'est mon merveilleux soufflé de fromage !

- Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir très bien tenu, remarqua Daphnée en triturant innocement sa baguette magique.

- Oh non, répliqua son père, je n'ai pas besoin de magie pour réussir mes soufflés.

Il les poussa vers la petite table ronde.

- Goûtez moi ça, les filles. Vous allez regretter de ne pas avoir de cuisinier moldu dans votre château..

Elles rirent. Leur père n'était pas un cuisinier. Il n'était que le barman de la patinoire. Il passait ses journées à servir ses cocktails fabuleux aux athlèthes sortant de l'entraînement.

En revanche, il était bel et bien moldu.

- Alors Astoria, commença t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être la meilleure deuxième année en Sortilèges ?

- Je ne suis pas _la _meilleure ! se défendit-elle en piquant dans son soufflé.

- Oh, seulement _une des meilleures_, c'est ça ? gloussa Daphnée.

Elle se tourna vers son père tandis que sa soeur marmonait dans son coin.

- Tu sais, papa, le garçon qui va représenter Poudlard au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est dans ma classe de Métamorphose ! C'est Harry Potter !

- Harry Potter ? Le bébé qui a vaincu la bande d'horribles Sang-Purs ?

- Oh, ce n'est plus un bébé maintenant, expliqua Daphnée.

- Hé ! protesta Astoria en sortant de sa léthargie. Tous les Sang-Purs ne sont pas horribles !

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Daphnée et Mr Greengrass lui lancèrent des regard gênés.

- Sans doute pas, non, marmona finalement Daphnée.

- En tout cas il est préférable de cotoyer des sorciers qui savent se faire respecter pour autre chose que les baguettes magiques de leur ancêtres, lança une voix froide dans leur dos.

Dans l'entrée, immobile, se tenait une grande femme qui les toisait par-dessu les bagages entassés autour d'elle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés au-dessus des épaules. Ses yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de ses filles, paraissaient de vingt ans plus jeunes que son visage ne le laissait penser. C'était une belle femme, pourtant tandis qu'elle contemplait ces trois personnes qu'elle avait surpris en pleine conversation, le pli de contrariété que formait le coin de sa bouche lui ôtait toute beauté.

Et pour la première fois, Astoria la trouva laide.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces valises dans l'entrée? Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas rangées? demanda la femme en s'avançant vers eux. Je vous avez rapporté le dîner mais je vois que vous avez déjà mangé.

- Bonjour maman, murmura Astoria.


End file.
